If I didn't see him
by colorii-kuro
Summary: The beta kids get into a fatal fight in the game and John was greeted by a lovely little contractor. After all of that, John was able to save his good friends. Though he keeps his distance away from them so that they won't be exposed to the dangers of being a magical boy and Kyuubey. More chapters to come, yaoi will be mixed in later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please leave me a review to tell me if I should continue this or just leave it like this since I'm not sure if anyone is actually interested in my writing so please feel free to leave a review. Thank you ^^**

You don't understand why this had to happen...but it did. You still question yourself why, even though you can't do anything about it now. It's too late. You stare at the others, lying on the ground, dying. Panting and moaning in pain. They would probably scream if they could, but from everything they've went through, they seem to be out of energy. Tired and motionless, only a light lift and drop of their chests. Their faces pale, blood dripping out of their wounds.  
You want to scream on the top of your lungs.  
You want to cry and sob into the sky.  
You don't want to see them like this.  
You want them back next to you, laughing and smiling.  
But at the same time, you can't.  
For you are starting to feel the pain. The piercing pain in your chest.  
You bring your hand up to your chest, gripping onto your wound. Wincing at the touch. You don't notice it but you're crying, tears flowing down the side of your face. You start losing more blood then you intended, your arms are shaking and your chest lifting up and down with twitches every so often. You start to feel cold and it's not just the weather. The darkness starts to take away your vision. You just stare at the sky or what's left of it. Not caring to blink at all, just taking your last glance.  
'I wish this didn't happen. I wish we could go back to are regular lives. Without all this bullshit. I wish we never played this stupid game.'  
As you start to make your final thoughts and last couple breaths, before you give up on trying to stay alive, you see something at the corner of your eye. Something white. Something waving its white tail around without care and those red eyes. You don't know what it is or why it's here. It doesn't even look real. You try to keep yourself from passing out and you open your mouth. Before you can even say a word, the thing speaks. His voice make your spine tingle.  
"You seem like you're in trouble. Would you like to make a contract with me in exchange for one wish."  
You get confused since you don't exactly believe in things like wishes and the fact that it talks without moving its mouth. You tilt your eyebrows down in confusion.  
"A wish?"  
It tilts his head to the side. "Yes, a wish of anything you desire."  
It sounds so cheerful, so happy,...it makes you sick.  
"Any wish? Even to stop all of this from happening?" You swing your hand to gesture what you're talking about. You have a tint of bitterness in your voice as if you're inpatient and upset.  
It sits there, smiling, swinging his goddamn tail around. "Of course!"  
He sounds so sure of it. You still don't trust this thing or if this is the right thing to do, but if he can save your friends then do you even have a choice?  
"I would like to make a contract."  
He grins, now you know shit is about to happen.  
You see a bright light beaming out of your chest, a blinding light that you have to squint your eyes away from.  
Before the light consumes you, a hand grips yours. You quickly turn your head to the side and see your best friend in red, weakly smiling at you. His eyes half lidded.  
"Dave?"  
You widen your eyes as you get lost in the light, the hand no longer there. You smile with tears in your eyes.

Everything is going to be ok.  
Or that's what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been approximately 5 years since that day and that was the last you met your good friends. They were saved and they live as if this never happened since you were able to stop it from occurring. Though it was a big sacrifice, it was all worth it since everything was going fine so far. You smile at the warm sun, but on the inside you feel empty since you sold your soul to that "demon." You play with your soulgem, rolling it around with your fingers. Sometimes you do regret making this wish, but then you think about your friends and it gets rid of that thought.  
You try to keep your distance from your friends now. Hardly getting on pesterchum, trying to move from place to place, school to school. It does get tiring, but you need to kill witches in the area to be able to live and you've been keeping this up for 5 years. You toss your gem into the air and catch it as you start making your way to school.  
You hardly make friends, you'll get occasional "hi's" once in a while and get caught in interesting conversations, but that's your limit to socialing now since you won't be hanging around in this town for much longer.  
Reaching into your hoodie pocket, you place your gem down as you approach the school campus. You really don't want to be buried by questions about what the fuck is this shiny thing in your hand or something like that.  
This is your first day at this school, you'll probably stay for a week or until you can find another witch to fight. You really don't need to go to school since you're already pretty smart and educated, but you'll probably go insane from being crowded up indoors all day. You push the door open into the pretty decent building, not so fancy, yet not so old fashion either.  
You pull your schedule out of your pocket and take a glance at it. "Mr. Anderson. Room 242." You walk around looking for the number. '239, 240, 241" You stop at a door and you look up at the room number. '242. Here it is.' You grip the door handle and twist it open, it's pretty empty. 5 other people in there. 'Early as usual.' You walk in casually and grab the seat in the back corner so that you won't catch that much action. You stare out the window, leaning your chin on your palm. 'It's so peaceful and warm. It feels so nice.' You start to dose off to a light nap until the blaring school bell wakes the skin off of you.  
"GAHH!" You look around the room, students starting to fill the room, a couple glancing at you since you screamed pretty loudly. Your face flushes as you whisper out "sorry" and sink into your chair from embarrassment.  
Just as you start to sit up, something catches you from the corner of your eye. A certain person, someone you can probably spot from a mile away.

A certain blonde with sunglasses.


	3. Chapter 3

'No, it can't be.'  
You widen your eyes.  
Surprised  
Confused.  
Happy, but at the same time scared.  
You instantly turn your head to the side, pulling your hood up and covering your face with your other hand. No matter how awkward this position is, you can't let him see your face. The face of his best friend. The face that saved his life.  
'Why out of all of the classes at this school, we just had to be in the same one.'  
You bite the inside of your cheeks and beads of sweat start forming on your forehead. You can't let him notice you. You don't have an explanation for disappearing all the sudden. You don't want to tell him that you are a magical boy or what has happened 5 years ago. You can't bear it. You sit there for a second, a ton of thoughts bouncing through your head.  
You want to run out of the room, the teacher isn't here yet so why not. It's better than letting Dave know your here in the same school as him. You don't know what to do, but you finally decide to put your head up so then you won't look so suspicious. You glance around the room full of other teens talking, reading, or listening to music. 'Where the hell is h-'  
You stop breathing for a sec. 'no way.' He was right there, in the seat right next to you. His head bobbing to the music, so loud that even you can hear it through his headphones. You freeze for a sec staring at his shades. You don't know what he's looking at or if his eyes are open or not. You turn your head toward the front of the classroom. Your back as straight as a board. Your heart pounding against your chest, sweat sliding down your forehead and onto your neck. 'Out of all the seats...he chose this one...why? Does he already know?' You start to bite the inside of your cheek. 'No, if he knew. He would say something...right?' You start breathing abnormally. Taking short, small breaths. Thoughts flood your head, you don't know what to do.  
"Hello class." You jolt up a bit, your eyes widening up again. "I hope you guys had a good weekend and I got some good news for you guys." Everyone around you starts putting their ipods, mp3 players, books, and other things into their backpacks. Soon the class was pretty quiet only a bit of slight chatters in the back. Well except for Strider, who was staring at the at the front of the class, or that's what you think. He didn't even care to lower the volume. 'Typical Strider.' You think to yourself before grinning in amusement.  
You pay your attention back to the front of the class. 'It's just the teacher. Wait, it's the teacher. Dammit, you missed your chance to escape. It's ok, as long as Dave doesn't notice it's you then everything should be fine.' You sigh and calm down, your shoulders slide down and you breathe out.

"We have a new student who just transferred to our district." Your eyes jolt back open, sticking them onto the teacher again. You just remembered that this was your first day of school and that the teacher is bound to say it sooner or later.

'No, please.'


End file.
